


To all who come to this happy place — welcome!

by Rin_Nakamura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, F/F, New York, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Nakamura/pseuds/Rin_Nakamura
Summary: Если бы миру потребовалось придумать что-то более возвышенное, чем церковные песнопения, Лидия предложила бы послушать звенящую пустоту в ее костях. (Или: Малия ненавидит воскресные службы, синяки на своей коже и фальшивые улыбки Лидии Мартин долгие пять лет подряд).





	

**Author's Note:**

> В каком-то плане это кроссовер с миром сериала "Сплетница", но только с миром. Ни персонажей, ни сюжетных линий я оттуда не брала, так что если вы не смотрели этот сериал, то не бойтесь читать - представленная здесь история не требует особых познаний. Взята лишь идея жизни золотой молодежи Нью-Йорка, со всеми ее составляющими.
> 
> Название - в оригинале фраза Уолта Диснея, с которой начинаются все посвящения в парках Диснея, что в переводе «Всем, кто пришёл в это счастливое место: Добро пожаловать!»

**I stopped into a church I passed along the way**   
_Я остановилась у церкви, я зашла в неё._   
**Well I got down on my knees and I pretended to pray**   
_Я опустилась на колени и сделала вид, что молюсь._

© Robot Koch & Delhia de France — California dreaming

 

Это четвертое октября, и проливной дождь создает лужи на асфальте, мешает движению на дорогах и тормозит бесконечный поток желтобоких такси; _возможно именно поэтому в воскресное утро в церкви так много народа,_ шипит мать, стискивая в руках металлический корпус телефона так, что Малия ждет оглушительного треска.

(У Коррин это получается лучше всего — ломать вещи, которые не оправдывают ее ожиданий).

Лидия — фосфорно-белая кожа, «ты знаешь, что я лучше тебя»-взгляд, рыжие волосы и пять с половиной футов чувства собственного превосходства. Малии двенадцать, и она впервые видит ее на деревянной скамейке в церкви, по правую сторону от высокой женщины в безупречном брючном костюме и по левую — от мужчины с нечитаемым выражением лица. У нее на шее и на мочках ушей — ансамбль стоимостью в годовой бюджет среднестатистической американской семьи с собакой и двумя детьми, а деньгами от продажи его часов можно месяц кормить бедствующее поселение где-нибудь в Индии.

Малия говорит «здравствуйте» под пронзительным взглядом Коррин и получает в ответ одобрительный кивок безупречной четы Мартин и не по-детски ехидную улыбку от Лидии.

_Я знаю, каково это,_  — говорит ее взгляд. — _Я знаю все про тебя и твою семью. И что вместо того, чтобы молиться во время обеда, ты тайком проигрываешь в голове дурацкую песенку из Скуби-Ду. Твоя мать давно съехала с катушек, и широкие кожаные браслеты на твоих руках только начало того, что грядет — удар сбоку, по пояснице, в солнечное сплетение — бам!_

Конечно же, вслух этого Лидия не говорит — она улыбается. Она улыбается Малии во время службы каждое воскресенье на протяжении полугода, пока Малия щипает ее колени, чтобы оставить точно такие же отметины на ее коже через плотную ткань колготок.

(И никогда не бывает в этом так хороша, как Коррин, выжигающая отметины на ее запястьях пеплом от дорогой кубинской сигары).

***

В год ее тринадцатилетия, Коррин переводит Малию в школу более престижную, чем ее предыдущая, и Лидия Мартин берет над ней своеобразное шефство: знакомит с подругами, меняет содержимое ее гардероба почти полностью и составляет меню в соответствии с потребностями ее организма. Это включает в себя белковую диету, и Малию честно тошнит от курицы и молочных продуктов неделю подряд.

В отместку она сильнее сжимает ее коленки на церковной скамейке, но в ответ опять же не получает ничего, кроме проклятой безупречной улыбки.

***

Им по четырнадцать, и Лидия плачет на ее коленях после просмотра Титаника так горестно, что Малия закатывает глаза. Лидия какое-то время с обидой на нее смотрит, прежде чем шмыгнуть носом в последний раз и переключить свое внимание на Эллисон.

— Хочешь, посмотрим что-то другое? — спрашивает Арджент, почти немедленно покупаясь на не-искренность слез, пока Малия поджимает губы.

_Святая наивность,_ думает она зло, украдкой стискивая кулаки; кулаки ноют от напряжения и желания ударить кого-то, и почему-то не Лидию, устроившую показательный водопад из фальшивых слез, но Эллисон, оказавшуюся неспособной отличить фальшивку от истины.

В итоге они смотрят что-то из ленты семидесятых, и все черно-белое, и лишено какого-либо смысла.

(Для Малии. Лидия поглощена действием на экране, а Эллисон засыпает на ее коленях так легко, что Малия почти завидует).

***

Коррин не любит необоснованные прикосновения, лишние слова и вспоминать о прошлом, поэтому впервые о своем отце Малия слышит в день своего пятнадцатилетия. На первом этаже Эллисон спорит с Кирой по поводу способа взбалтывания коктейлей в шейкере, а Лидия напевает песни из какого-то очередного мюзикла, пока командует рабочими, пришедшими украшать дом к девичнику в пижамах.

(Здесь должно быть немного серого, розового и серебряного. Никаких конфетных оттенков, разве вы не видите, что это пошло? Только фуксия и настоящее серебро!).

Коррин родила ее в семнадцать от какого-то путешествующего калифорнийца, возникшего на вечеринке золотой молодежи в самом сердце Манхеттена. У него был харлей, взъерошенные волосы и совершенно блядская улыбка, — Об этом после четвертого бокала коньяка, говорит ей мать.

— Он очень любил коньяк, — произносит она, задумчиво глядя на переливающуюся жидкость в своем бокале. — И мои глаза…

И запускает в стену бокалом.

— С днем рождения, Малия, — пьяно хохочет Коррин. — Не проеби свою жизнь так, как проебала ее я.

Малия спускается вниз по лестнице с двояким чувством отвращения и пустоты. И с обоими вскоре справляется коктейль из виски, клеверного меда и апельсинового ликера; крики с балкона пентхауса и раскуренный косяк на четверых. Лидия и Эллисон стягивают с себя пижамный верх под шокированный вопль Киры, оставаясь лишь в коротких шелковых шортиках, и кричат вслед проезжающим внизу автомобилям. К стеклу окон высотки напротив прилипают две или три восторженные физиономии, и Малия утягивает Лидию за талию к себе на колени, под протестующие крики последней.

(Жизнь не кажется такой паршивой, когда ты пьяна и это первая ночь твоего пятнадцатилетия).

***

Это воздух Франции, дождь из сладостей и им всем исполнилось по пятнадцать. Они молоды, красивы и богаты; и мужчины всех возрастов уже не сводят с них глаз.

Лидия Мартин не испытывает дискомфорт от их липких взглядов, Лидия надевает корону, сделанную из цветов на голову Эллисон, и та радостно смеется, когда стоящая неподалеку девочка кричит о принцессе Авроре в современном шмотье. Малия чувствует себя прекрасно в Приграничной стране, среди баров Дикого Запада и агрессивных аттракционов вроде того, где нужно было удержаться на спине взъярившегося быка или прошмыгнуть между веток ядовитого плюща, чтобы добраться до сладостей.

В то время как Эллисон тянет их в Страну Приключений Индианы Джонса, а Кира — в Страну Открытий, Лидия теряется в мрачных залах «Дома с призраками», и пока они ищут ее, стараясь разговаривать как можно громче, Кира цепляется за руку Малии. Эллисон выглядит больше раздраженной, чем испуганной окружающей обстановкой, в то время как маленькая ладошка Киры дрожит от каждого шороха, и Малия счастлива, когда Лидия находится в беседке среди странноватого чайного сервиза, паутины и скрипящих скамеек. Она лежит на одной из них, устремив свои мутно-зеленоватые глаза в окна старого заброшенного особняка.

Эллисон со стоном опускается на крыльцо и взвизгивает, когда деревянная половица под ней проседает, и из-под нее тянутся покрытые струпьями костлявые руки; по земле стелется белесый туман, и Кира выглядит так, словно вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.

Лидия громко хохочет, но никому больше почему-то не смешно. Ни бледной Эллисон, ни заикающейся Кире, ни уставшей от бесконечных визгов и споров Малии.

Малия командует всем успокоиться, и щурит глаза на выворачивающего из-за дома служащего парка. Две значимые купюры в его кармане и один звонок — и через полчаса они раскидывают вещи по комнатам элитного отеля, стилизованного как мечта любого ребенка от пяти до пятидесяти; Лидия занимает самую мрачную комнату в духе дома семейки Адамс, Эллисон — с большим количеством исторических артефактов времени короля Артура, Кира — перевернутого мира Алисы, а Малия недолго думая падает на кровать в номере Лидии, и вздрагивает, когда под ее матрасом начинает что-то шевелиться и шебуршать.

Они курят травку в цветочных (как души гребанных принцесс) туалетах отеля, по очереди стоя на стреме, но в этом виновата больше травка чем реальная необходимость, потому что фамилия в их мире решает почти все, а с чем затрудняется она — решают деньги.

Малия прикрывает глаза после последней затяжки, а Лидия делает глоток из фляги с разбавленной соком водкой. Мир кружится вокруг кафельного пола, кафельных стен и гладкости тумбочки под задницей; рыжих волос Лидии и ее язычка, пробегающемся по пухлым губам.

Малия целует ее, притягивая к себе за плечи — неумело врезается в ее рот своим и тянет зубами за нижнюю губу. Во рту у Лидии горько и они только что покурили травку, но Лидия умело ласкает своим языком ее язык, и Малия закрывает глаза.

— Я немного люблю тебя, — говорит Малия. — И совершенно точно тебя ненавижу.

Лидия смеется — она всегда смеется -, но почему-то в этот раз Малия ощущает странные вибрации в своем _животе._

Наутро Лидия говорит, что пьяна Диснейлендом, водкой, травкой; и совсем не реагирует на окоченевшую от напряжения рядом Малию. Эллисон звонит родителям сообщить о заказе билетов, и они летят обратно в Нью-Йорк спустя рекордные полтора часа.

Она рассказывает Кире о поцелуе в салоне самолета за курицей и спаржей. Та откладывает вилку, забавно прикрывает ладошкой рот и ерзает на месте, требуя подробностей.

— Ты была пьяна? — спрашивает она с любопытным возбуждением.

— Да, — с облегчением произносит Малия, вспоминая кружащийся мир и дыхание Лидии у своего уха; свои неловкие пальцы между шелковых ног Лидии и запотевшие зеркала в туалете — все это действительно ощущалось сквозь призму опьянения. Алкоголя или марихуаны — не это важно.

Здесь она честна.

Малия благодарна Кире за то, что та не спрашивает «Поэтому ты ее поцеловала?», потому что в противном случае, ей бы пришлось солгать.

_(Нет, не, нет. Не поэтому. Это не самая важная из причин)._

***

Ее мать приезжает откуда-то с севера Европы, если судить по ее гардеробу, который она привезла с собой. В чертовски малом количестве. И это служит поводом для беспокойства и смутной надежды.

Надежды оправдываются за ужином, когда мать ставит ее перед фактом поездки на неопределенный срок.

— Не думай, что твое блядство, каким бы оно ни было, — говорит она, разделывая форель вилкой и ножом на маленькие кусочки. Глаза — привычно холодные и ядовитые, как у рыбы, которую она сейчас и ела. — … пройдет мимо моих ушей. Я узнаю о каждом шаге, который ты сделаешь, и о каждом вдохе, который ты совершишь. Решишь изуродовать мою жизнь еще больше, чем ты уже ее изуродовала — и я прослежу, чтобы всю _свою_ жизнь ты провела на ферме среди коров, свиней и техасских пейзажей.

Малия сжимает пальцы на обивке стула и задерживает дыхание. Прикусывает язык до крови — следы на спине почти зажили, и на следующей неделе назначена вечеринка у бассейна в доме у Эллисон.

Лишнее беспокойство здесь ни к чему.

(Она молчит о том, что жизнь на ферме подальше от садистки-матери не кажется ей угрозой, но _спасением_ изо всех сил, да так, что не сказать, чтобы удачно).

***

Комната Эллисон укутана в сиреневые и синие тона, а ее кровать совершенно непригодна для занятий сексом, когда тебе шестнадцать — это все, что выносит Малия с вечеринки у бассейна. На ее теле добавилось отметин, и в мышцах низа живота неприятно ноет и саднит, а общее состояние близко к рвоте, как никогда (тот случай на рождественской вечеринке с водкой и джином совершенно не в счет).

Малия безжалостно срывает с себя неприлично короткие шорты и верх от купальника, едва дойдя до душевой. Ее рвет на пол кабинки спустя пару секунд, и следующие полчаса она стоит под струями воды и трет тело в отчаянной попытке избавиться от запаха.

Она надевает свои вещи обратно, и возвращается на вечеринку к бассейну. Здесь немного людей — трезвых, стоящих на своих ногах людей, — и Малия быстро находит и Киру, и Эллисон за столиком с коктейлями.

Кто-то блюет прямо в серебряную чашу миссис Арджент с белыми орхидеями, стоящую на обеденном столе в столовой, и Эллисон уносится разъяренным вихрем сквозь качающиеся тела приглашенных гостей.

Лидия находится рядом с искусственной пальмой, лежащей на шезлонге с бокалом Космополитена. На ней темно-синее бикини в крупный белый горошек, и ее волосы все так же идеально завиты. Она задумчива и слегка рассеянна, потому что когда Малия опускается на соседний шезлонг, она вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Малия, — говорит Лидия, слегка растягивая вторую гласную ее имени, и наклоняет голову на бок.— Ты довольна этой вечеринкой?

Малия неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— А ты?

— Что за вопрос, — фыркает Лидия, и в ее голосе появляются капризные нотки. — Разумеется, нет. Ты видела подсветку бассейна? Синий неоновый уже давно не в моде. А что насчет тех, кому Эллисон позволила прийти? Что-то вроде трех лузеров из государственной школы и нескольких их друзей... Поверить не могу, что приходится дышать одним воздухом с теми, кто считает фастфуд — _пищей,_ а Керуака — мыслителем и светилом американской прозы.

Малия молчит и откидывается головой на шезлонг. В ее мыслях — хаос из чужих прикосновений и жадного шепота, вперемешку с запахом рвоты и поцелуев со вкусом похоти; отсутствие возбуждения ощущается на уровне принятия, и к этому, на самом деле, все давно и шло.

(Когда тебе шестнадцать, и ты больна определенной девушкой с глазами цвета пустоты, мало верится в возможность излечения путем никому не нужного траха с одноклассником).

Малия искоса следит за Лидией, пускающей дымные кольца изо рта. Кира спрыгивает в бассейн прямо в тяжелых ботинках вслед за незнакомым парнем со странной челюстью под неодобрительный взгляд вернувшейся Эллисон.

— Это будто бы ты кричишь, но никто не слышит, — вдруг говорит Лидия, исследуя взглядом поверхность бокала с шампанским, золотистыми искорками переливающегося внутри.

Малия замирает на мгновение, но смотрит на нее с тщательно выработанным безразличием.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Лидия молчит какое-то время, а затем безмятежно отфыркивается.

— Не бери в голову, малышка, — Она нагибается ближе, обдавая Малию запахом клюквы и апельсина, и заставляет этим ее сердце биться в груди намного быстрее положенного. Щелкает ее по носу и встает на ноги, направляясь к появившемуся в дверях Джексону Уиттмору — парню с идеальными волосами и сверкающим металлическим льдом в глазах.

— Лидия, — зовет Малия, и она останавливается, слегка повернув голову через плечо — грациозная нимфа с размазанной помадой на губах. — Может ты кричишь недостаточно громко, чтобы тебя услышали?

Лидия Мартин загадочно и слегка грустно улыбается.

— Крик есть крик, Малия. Как тихо ты его ни издавай.

***

Это семнадцатое рождество, и оно проходит в компании семьи Мартин. На Лидии обтягивающее кашемировое платье цвета крови и умопомрачительные шпильки. Малия может поклясться, что является единственной, кто среди всего этого великолепия плавных линий и яростного сияния бриллиантов, видит это — тонкую и изломанную Мартин с нарисованной улыбкой вместо рта.

(Кроваво-красного рта — да. Тонкой кистью с глянцевой краской на безупречном кафеле лица — да. Это все не отменяет факта _нарисованной_ улыбки).

Это привычный рождественский ужин в семье Мартин, и дом полон мужчинами в дорогих костюмах от Армани и женщинами, закованных в блестящие платья и серебристый смех, как в футляры.

На столе — брюква и кислый черничный соус, великолепная утка от шеф-повара одного из лучших ресторанов на Манхеттене, море потрясающего вина и чертова туча десертов и сладостей, раскиданных по чашам в столовой. Дом украшен старинной мебелью и предметами антиквариата, словно елки в Центральном парке — снеговой насыпью; все дорого и со вкусом, но от холода этой роскоши странно режет глаза.

Лидия рисует на своей тарелке черничным соусом мертвые лица, косых птиц и сгнивающие в земле цветы. Ее отец безучастно склоняет голову на плечо, нагибается к ней и что-то цедит на ухо, подвигая ближе блюдо с уткой. Лидия улыбается и просит служанку в консервативном черно-белом платье подлить ей еще вина.

Малия затянута в юбку из черных кожаных лент и майку с металлическими дырками (все — дизайнерское, поэтому непристойность ее вида спишут на подростковый бунт или богемный шик), и за каждым ее движением неустанно следит незнакомый мужчина с другого конца стола. Малия салютует ему бокалом на случай, если это знакомый ее матери и сообщник в ее темных дьявольских делишках; и если не знакомый, то дело не станется ни за чем, за исключением разве что быстрого секса в перерыве между танцами и едой — он выглядит как гребанный киноактер или модель с обложки GQ.

(Может чрезмерная физическая привлекательность даст о себе знать и ей не придется заливаться алкоголем под завязку, чтобы трахаться с мужчиной и не чувствовать при этом рвотных позывов и желания сдохнуть).

Лидия вздыхает и тянет ее из-за стола, когда Малия случайно протыкает ножом скатерть, под поджатые губы Натали.

— Что с тобой? — в лоб спрашивает она, не удосужившись закрыть дверь, и Малия валится на ее кровать в мягкость подушек и ароматы лимона и хвои. — Какого черта с тобой происходит? Кира говорит, что у тебя проблемы с сексом.

Кира — гребанное трепло.

— У меня не с сексом проблемы, — говорит Малия, пока Лидия присаживается на кровать рядом с ней так, чтобы не помять платье. Одно ее присутствие вызывает _хрень_ в костях, и в животе, кажется, _что-то_ совершает странные _порхающие_ движения.

(Возможно, это все утка. Или же черничные птицы Лидии добрались до ее желудка и теперь пытаются проткнуть ее внутренности, под стать хозяйке).

— А с чем тогда?

Лидия склоняется над ней, как чертово искусство со всеми этими своими клубничными губами, струящимися по плечам волосами — те соскальзывают Малии на лицо, и ей действительно кажется, что она вот-вот задохнется.

Всего этого слишком, слишком много; и факт того, что Лидия замазывает на шее засосы больного на самооценку и финансовое состояние Уиттмора не добавляет ни капли, ни одного _грамма_ чертового нужного спокойствия.

— С тобой, — просто рубит Малия, ловя витую рыжую прядь и дергая ее на себя. — Все мои проблемы, так или иначе, связаны с тобой.

Лидия охает, когда Малия притягивает ее к себе одним резким движением и подминает под себя, оказываясь сверху. Она держит руками ее запястья над головой, а бедрами — ее бедра, и этого кажется достаточно, чтобы…

Лидия смеется ей в лицо, и Малия перемещает пальцы одной руки на ее горло.

(И как сильно она не сжимает ее шею, этого недостаточно, чтобы стереть эту бесконечную улыбку).

— Это может быть интересно, — хрипло смеется Лидия, и замолкает, когда Малия наклоняется и целует ее.

Они сталкиваются зубами, и помада Мартин размазывается по их лицам, словно клубничный ликер и свежая кровь. Малия задирает ее платье вверх и почти рвет его пополам, пытаясь стянуть к чертям, пока сердце балансирует между висками и горлом. Лидия тихо стонет и переворачивает их обеих, восседая на ее бедрах, и Малия чувствует, как касаются ее живота холодные пальцы.

В момент, когда она избавляется от душного бюстгальтера, дверь открывается и кто-то изумленно присвистывает.

Он говорит, похожий на октябрь, бутик Картье и шоколадное послевкусие на языке после глотка хорошего коньяка; с показной торжественностью и затаенным любопытством:

— Здравствуй, милая. Я твой отец. Мне бы хотелось как-то по-другому произнести эту фразу, но — упс! - я не очень силен в подобных делах. По правде говоря, я планировал начать со знакомства и чашки кофе, но вижу, что вам, девочки, совершенно не до этого.

И усмехается безо всякого следа веселья, модель с обложки GQ, прислоняясь плечом к двери.

_Вот уж действительно,_ слабеет коленями Малия, пока хохочущая Лидия скатывается с нее и даже не пытается прикрыться, — _упс._

***

Коррин обжигает ее взглядом, но Малия упрямо сверлит глазами стол. Ей в горло не лезет ни один кусок пищи, а мать, кажется, решила превзойти себя в попытке выставить себя в наилучшем свете и задавить любого приходящего в дом баснословной стоимостью интерьера.

Смотри, кричат со стен привезенные на прошлой неделе картины из Парижа, мы лучше тебя в сотни и сотни раз!

Почувствуй свою ничтожность, жалкий кусок дерьма, — подвывают им вазы из хрусталя и сусального золота с полок с антиквариатом.

Питер методично орудует ножом над тарелкой, и выглядит удивительно ни к месту в своей рубашке с бриллиантовыми запонками на манжетах. Он уверенно держит нож, и Малия болтает ногой, молясь, чтобы это все побыстрее закончилось.

— Думаю, спросить как сложилась твоя жизнь было бы вежливо, но — увы! — я не настроена на сантименты и этикет с твоей мерзкой персоной, — ледяным тоном повествует Коррин, отпивая из бокала с красным вином.

Питер склабится.

— Какое совпадение! — Его голос разносится по помещению журчанием ласкового ручейка. Малия не обманывается (давно перестала обманываться) — на дне таких с виду прозрачных ручейков кроются самые опасные камни.

Коррин сжимает вилку, и Малия отстраненно думает, что она воткнет ее Питеру в глаз при первом удобном случае.

Лидия приносит стук каблуков и ароматы улиц Нью-Йорка, когда невежливый диалог подбирается к отметке «взрывоопасно». Она окидывает взглядом обстановку в столовой и напряженные плечи Малии, прежде чем улыбнуться:

— Малия? Мы должны идти, если ты хочешь все-таки успеть на вечернее собрание клуба. Здравствуйте, мисс…

— Проваливайте к черту обе, — шипит им Коррин. — Убирайтесь вон.

Они сбегают из дома под ее крики и невозмутимое спокойствие в ледяном взгляде ее… отца?

(Они заваливаются в престижный клуб, где Лидии достаточно взмахнуть ресницами, чтобы их сопроводили к вип-столику почти всем составом услужливого персонала).

И все летит к чертям довольно скоро, потому что Малия слишком все упрощает, а Лидия слишком любит все усложнять.

Поэтому спустя полтора часа и четыре напитка, на щеках Лидии расцветают пепельные розы; и она — раскрасневшаяся, со спутанными имбирными волосами, и блестящими каплями пота на разгоряченном теле.

Малия прижимается к ней и собирает их губами, когда Лидия запрокидывает голову назад.

(Они пахнут все теми же розами, но запах сильнее можно уловить лишь у кромки ее ключицы).

Все это ирреально, нерационально и безумно, и Малия уходит вслед за ней, когда Лидия тянет ее за руку прочь из переполненного клуба. Ее губы вкуса фруктового пунша, и слепящие лучи рубинового заката, вспарывающие окна небоскребов, и сама она — Лидия, с длинными волосами, в синем летящем платье и ниткой сапфировых капель на шее; ловит такси и со свойственной ей грацией впархивает внутрь салона, а после с точно такой же грацией изгибает спину под поцелуями на своей кровати, все еще пахнущей рождественской хвоей и лимонами, и стонет, подвывая в старинные четырехметровые потолки.

_\- Кричи,_ \- шепчет ей Малия в губы, и голова ее кружится, потому что Лидия кричит так громко, что, кажется, силой этого крика можно бить стекла; и ее родители, спящие в разных комнатах по разным концам дома, вскакивают и мученически засовывают беруши во все необходимые места.

(Малия не думает ни о них, ни о Коррин, ни о Питере; только о Лидии, но едва ли в этом есть какая-то особая новость).

***

Коррин вышвыривает ее вещи на следующий вечер, будучи вдрызг пьяной и накуренной, если судить по красным опухшим глазам и невменяемому взгляду.

— Катись к черту вместе со своим папашей, — хрипит она с привычной злобой, захлопывая дверь в пентхаус. Через стеклянную дверь холла видно, как она сползает по стене и обхватывает руками свои колени, после чего бьет кулаками плиточный пол и воет, словно раненая волчица. — Катитесь оба к черту!

Малия качает головой, но возвращаться к ней нет никакого желания. Идти к объявившемуся отцу — тоже, но тот подкарауливает ее за углом дома, прислонившись спиной к дорогущему харлею, одетый в кожаную куртку и тяжелую обувь для байка.

— Эй, детка, — насмешливо говорит он ей, протягивая шлем. — Хочешь, прокачу?

***

У Питера Хейла дом в Лос-Анджелесе, украшенный живыми розами и самодельными скульптурами образов мифических животных — он весь из себя сплошное противоречие, собрание разных стилей и образов, и Малия еще не разобралась достаточно. Это середина весны, и привычные шерстяные пальто Нью-Йорка канули в лету, и это время коротких шорт и кожаных курток, долгих поездок на мотоцикле и пальм на линии горизонта, под шум весеннего ветра и музыки типа гитарных переборов Кита Ричардсона.

(Последнее Питер одобряет. Он вообще одобряет почти все, но музыкальный вкус Малии особенно, и это _приятно,_ и она не помнит, чтобы так было где-то и когда-то еще).

Они ловят кайф на солнечном пляже, и океан подбивает волны близко, близко к ступням. Малия затягивается и передает сигарету Питеру, откидывается спиной на песок и блаженно закрывает глаза.

— Та девушка, — слышит она мурчащие интонации Питера и шипение, с которым открывается очередная бутылка Mountain Dew. — Рыжеволосая, с винными губами и пустым взглядом — твоя подруга?

Малия приоткрывает один глаз.

— А что? — настороженно интересуется она, неосознанно напрягая плечи и хмуря бровь.

Питер смеется.

— Я был бы не прочь познакомиться с ней — мне как раз нужна муза для моей следующей выставки. Не хочешь пригласить ее в гости?

Малия обнажает зубы и фыркает.

— Конечно, нет. 

(Вообще-то, прямо сейчас Лидия пишет ей о сезоне нью-йоркских дождей и о том, что ее настроение не соответствует _настрою,_ и что ее родители, наконец, решили развестись, так что, возможно они обе на верном пути; и возможно — _возможно,_  — неделя болезни, или две, сможет скрасить ее шаткое эмоциональное состояние, как и отдых, например, среди холмов и пляжей Калифорнии).

Она не собирается сообщать об этом отцу.

В смысле, мечтательно щурит глаза Малия, прямо сейчас.


End file.
